Lockdown
by Jackyblu
Summary: Where was Wilson when House was shot? This is a Hilson story. Some rough language. Tenderness between the characters. Sex is implied.


Lockdown

By Jackyblu

(Where was Wilson when House was shot?)

Dr. James Wilson stepped from his patient's room and looked back inside before sliding the door closed. The parents were crying and hugging the sick child in the bed. _Remission._ Wilson loved to say that word. It meant everything. Faith, hope, and salvation all rolled into one medical term. On the outside he was smiling and professional in his appearance, but inside he was celebrating a touch down, and spiking a metaphorical football in the end zone.

He felt _so_ good that he needed to celebrate this moment with someone, someone who wouldn't care if he dropped his professional demeanor and did a literal victory dance. _House._

Wilson left the pediatric cancer ward and made his way to the lobby. He stopped outside the clinic and on a whim retrieved a couple of lollipops from the jar, an orange one for himself and a red one for House. He laughed to himself at the obvious bribe he would need to give his best friend just to make him shut up and sit still long enough to listen to Wilson tell his tale of triumph over the monster cancer.

He placed the two sweets in his lab coat pocket and turned to continue his walk to the elevators and the offices of Oncology and Diagnostic Medicine. Suddenly he noticed the lobby was much busier and noisier. Security officers were running past. An officer locked the front doors. Nurses and doctors were moving patients and their families into the clinic and other areas, including the gift shop. Fear was radiating from every face.

"Dr. Wilson!" Brenda the clinic desk nurse shouted. "We need to get the waiting room cleared!"

"What's happened?" Wilson asked hurrying to her.

"We're in lockdown! A man with a gun is in the hospital! He's already shot a doctor!"

"Oh my God! Who?"

"I don't know."

They rushed people into every room they could. Wilson came hurrying in carrying a teenage girl who had broken her ankle while her mother ran behind. When the last person was inside, the doors were locked. Now they waited for the all clear. Wilson was edgy. He didn't want to be locked up in the clinic! He wanted more information on what was happening. He _needed_ to know the whereabouts of every one of his colleagues. His pager went off and startled him badly. He reached to his belt and removed it and saw a flicker of lights before it went dead. _The batteries. Perfect timing._ He clipped it back to his belt. There were fresh batteries in his desk drawer. He would replace them before he went to House's office. He kept expecting his cell phone to ring. If he didn't answer his page then _surely_ the person who paged would call. He thought that if his phone did ring it would be House's gruff voice on the other end asking him if he was under a desk and which nurse he had chosen as his companion. Then he would tease Wilson about being jealous and that _whoever_ he was with had better remember that James Wilson was the property of one Gregory House who was by and large a possessive jerk.

Shadows were running past the clinic doors. Wilson was fighting not to pace around the room. People were nervous enough without seeing a doctor looking like a caged animal.

The eventual banging on the clinic door by a security officer was a relief to him. He helped Brenda unlock and secure the doors open.

"Joe?" Wilson looked at the officer and tried to keep his voice calm.

"They got him Dr. Wilson. Cops just took him out. I'm so sorry," Joe, said placing a hand on Wilson's shoulder, "I know he's your friend."

Wilson's eyes became very large and filled with a realization that was shredding his heart. "Dr. House was shot?" His mouth was too dry and his heart too painful to ask if he was still alive.

"I thought you knew. They've taken him to the ER."

Wilson didn't remember running all the way there. If he had been asked he would have said that his legs hadn't held his weight and that he had collapsed on the clinic floor. When he arrived he saw Cameron and Chase. Chase had his arm around Cameron and they both had blood on their clothes. Greg's blood! They looked devastated and he couldn't help but remember how young they were. _Dad's been shot._ _Big brother Foreman must be with him._ They both looked up when he approached.

"Dr. Wilson!" Cameron began tearfully trying to wrap herself around his neck.

"No, Allison," he said taking her wrists and putting her arms back down at her side. " I can't do this. I need for you to tell me what happened to House. I need to know so that I'll be able to help him."

She tearfully explained how the gunman came calmly into the office and asked which one of them was Dr. House. House of course, had made an off-hand remark about thank yous and chocolates. He had then been shot point blank in the lower right quadrant. The impact of the bullet had knocked him off his feet and he had fallen to the floor with a look of surprise on his face. She choked back tears and couldn't continue.

Chase told Wilson that the three of them had tried to reach House, but the gunman had turned the gun on them and warned them not to touch him. He then turned calmly back to House and pointed the gun at him again. Chase finished the story. "He said something like, who would want to hurt you? And then he leveled the gun at him and the shot him in the neck piercing the jugular." He looked at Cameron and rubbed small circles on her back with his hand. "Allison pushed her fingers into the wound and kept him from bleeding out."

Wilson gave her a look of gratitude that was heart felt, before he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I needed to know what I was up against." What Chase had told him had left him badly shaken. He couldn't help thinking of Greg looking at that raised gun having already been shot once and wondering if the next bullet would be directed at his heart or his head. How frightened had he been?

Foreman appeared from the curtained area. Foreman too was stained with blood. "Dr. Wilson, he's asking for you." Foreman moved slowly over to Cameron and Chase and stood quietly with them. Again Wilson was forcefully reminded of kids whose parent had been in an accident. He moved toward the curtain when Cameron called out to him.

"He said he wants Ketamine."

Wilson didn't answer but nodded to show he heard her. He hitched a more neutral look on his face and stepped behind the curtain.

House was lying on the gurney that he had been brought in on. He was hooked up to monitors and oxygen. On the floor were his jacket and bloody shirt as well as large gauze pads soaked with blood. His chest and stomach were streaked with his blood. He had new pads taped to his neck and a nurse was holding some more to the wound on the right side of his stomach. So much blood lost. _Greg's blood,_ Wilson thought again. He was trying to get closer to Greg to let him know that he was here, and stay out of the ER doctors and nurses way at the same time.

"Wilson."

"I'm here House."

"This sucks."

"Big time." He took his best friend's right hand in his and held it. His grasp was weak and his hand was cold. Wilson placed his left hand around House's trying to warm it or maybe to give him more strength. He really didn't know. He held House's eyes with his own and at that moment there was no one else in the world but them. He took his left hand from around Greg's and began smoothing his hair. He didn't give a damn if the whole hospital talked about them.

House looked into Wilson's eyes. "I'm not dead yet," he whispered.

"Glad to hear it. Because every time you nearly do die it ages me."

"The next time a crazed gunman comes in looking for me I'll ask him if he would mind _not_ shooting me today because it is very hard on my best friend." House smiled weakly.

"I would appreciate that."

House closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle caresses through his hair. He felt safe now that James was here. The damage was done and it could be repaired. He was just so tired.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy stepped around the curtain. "We have an OR ready." She looked at Wilson and then at House. Her eyes were very red. But she was keeping a professional demeanor as befits the head of a hospital. She would fall apart on her own time. There is a lesson to be learned here, James thought. Keep the banter with Greg light, and fall apart on my own time.

"Your table is waiting Dr. House." Wilson said softly.

"Be sure it's close to the band."

"I'll tip the maître d' a twenty." Wilson smiled at his best friend. He resisted the urge to brush his forehead with his lips. He smoothed his hair one last time and then tried to move out of the way of the team who was taking House to the OR. Greg's grip tightened on James' right hand. He didn't want to let go. James would have to walk along with them.

"I want Ketamine," House said weakly.

"Cameron told me." Wilson was looking at Cuddy who was hurrying along the corridor with them.

"You read the study? I placed a copy in both of your offices."

"The article that was written in German?" Cuddy asked. "I don't read German."

"James?" Hissed a soft low voice.

"I got it translated. I'm not sure I agree with their assessment of the benefits."

"If it works I walk again, pain free," he sighed.

"If it fails you'll have hallucinations. Damage to the hippocampal formation and the prefrontal cortex is possible. You may lose your mind."

Cuddy looked at Wilson. "What are the percentages?"

"Fifty percent that a successful 're-boot' of the brain can occur. Fifty percent possibility of no benefit. _In_ that fifty percent, thirty percent of those patients experienced neurological disorders that were permanent."

She looked down at House's face on the pillow. "Is walking without a cane worth the risk of loosing your mind?"

House turned his eyes to her. "The possibility of walking without pain, running, playing tennis, climbing stairs, golfing, _walking without pain _it's worth it to me."

"You would trade your mind for your leg?"

"This time it is _my_ choice!" He hissed again.

James squeezed his hand. "Greg, even if it is successful, there is documentation that suggests that the effects may not be permanent."

"I have to take the chance. I want to be normal again."

"You always said normal was boring."

"Everybody lies Jimmy. Even me." The conversation had exhausted him. He closed his eyes and prayed that James understood his decision.

They arrived outside OR one. "We're here. Do you want me in there with you?"

"_Yes please_," an exhausted House whispered. He closed his eyes again.

Wilson brought his head down near Greg's ear. "I'll go and scrub. See you in a few minutes." He then gently brushed his lips against Greg's cheek. When he straightened up his eyes met Cuddy's. She had the good grace not to look either shocked or surprised by the affection she had just witnessed. She chose instead to smile her wholehearted approval at Wilson. He returned the smile and left for the scrub room.

"James?" A soft deep voice came from the pillow.

"He's gone to scrub for your surgery." Cuddy took Wilson's place holding House's hand and smoothing his hair.

"Ketamine."

"Are you sure? I'm worried that the pain is making you make a bad choice."

"Its still _my_ choice. I _want_ the chance to be _whole_ again."

"It is your choice. I won't interfere and neither will Wilson." She felt the tears coming to her eyes and blinked them away quickly. He didn't need to see her crying over him.

"I'm so tired." He hadn't opened his eyes since James had left. It was too much effort.

"I'm not surprised. You've lost a lot of blood," she said softly. He looked so vulnerable lying there. His chest rose and fell with each shallow breath he took, blood had dried in streaks on his skin, while continuing to soak through the thick gauze pads over his wounds. She knew it was ridicules, but she couldn't stop herself from placing her hand on his chest over his heart to feel it beating. It was, but weakly. She was still holding his hand in her other. She gave his a little squeeze. _Hold on House, she prayed and the tears again began to escape her. God he could get under her skin faster than any man alive. _

The doors opened to the OR and the nurse came to wheel the gurney inside. Cuddy took her hand from his chest and was about to let go of his hand when he looked at her with his startling blue eyes. "I'm scared Lisa," he exhaled softly. He closed his eyes and his head rolled to one side. His hand loosened its grip on hers. They took him inside and the doors closed. Cuddy turned away from the doors and walked to the ladies room to sob her heart out over a man who made her life more difficult than it ever had to be, but more interesting and challenging than she could ever have hoped.

Wilson had changed into scrubs and was at the sink washing when the anesthesiologist entered grinning. He was blond, tan, five foot eleven, and full of shit. "I heard the crazy son-of-a-bitch wants Ketamine."

Wilson looked up from the sink but continued using the brush on his hands and nails.

"Dr. House does indeed want Ketamine Dr. Chambers. Do you need to read up on how to administer it? I'm sure the operation can wait until someone helps you with the _big _words." There were a couple of stifled snickers from the other doctors and nurses in the room.

"Oh, Dr. Wilson. I should have known that wherever House was you would be _right _behind. Bringing up the _rear_ so to speak," came a snide voice from directly behind him.

Wilson calmly picked up the antibiotic soap pointed it under his arm and squeezed the bottle _hard_. He caught the anesthesiologist full in the face. "Oops. Sorry. It slipped."

The now blinded doctor dashed in the direction of the sink to flush his eyes with water. He was throwing curses and threats at Wilson as he splashed water in his eyes rapidly. Wilson was carefully drying his hands and when he turned and walked away from the sink the enraged Dr. Chambers made a move toward him that ended with Chambers slipping on the soapy floor and ass-planting on his tailbone with a sickening crunch.

"Need another anesthesiologist in here," Wilson observed casually.

Professional decorum went out the window as the surgeons, doctors and nurses laughed at the hapless Dr. Chambers. He was regarded by most of his peers as the biggest ass in the hospital, more so even than the patient in the other room.

"Nicely done," a nurse said as James put on gloves. "I didn't think you were so…" She gestured with her hand being unable to find the right word.

"Vindictive? Thank you. I learned from the best."

The doctors and nurses entered the OR. House had been prepped for the surgery but was still waiting for the Ketamine. He had regained consciousness but was very weak.

"Hi," Wilson said as he came along side the table.

"I understand that Dr. Chambers needs a stand in?" House whispered.

"He's feeling a little _down_ today."

"He's an ass."

"Then his malady is highly appropriate."

House tried to quirk an eyebrow at James but couldn't manage it. "Look if this thing goes badly…"

"It won't."

"Just in case…"

"The anesthesiologist is here. Time for you to shut up and go to sleep."

"James."

"It will be alright. We'll talk after you wake up."

"I love you. I wanted you to know," House said softly.

"I do know. I will be here for you when you wake up, no matter what happens. I promise." _Trust me,_ Wilson prayed.

The new anesthesiologist was a woman in her forties. She had a calm and confident air about her and spoke gently to her patient. "Dr, House, I need for you to sign this release stating that you understand the risks associated with Ketamine."

"I understand." House took the pen and tried to sign the form. He managed something that passed for Gregory House. Sighing he said softly to Wilson, "I know this is unthinkable, but this may be the one time that I am actually wrong about a medical decision. Wouldn't that be ironic?"

The anesthesiologist began injecting the ketamine into the line already in House's arm from the prep.

James watched the anesthetic as it ran into the line.

"Not really. You've been wrong on so many _other_ occasions your chances are excellent that you're right about this." Wilson raised his eyebrow in a very House-like way.

"Jerk," House said drowsily before he drifted off.

"Ass," Wilson said quietly his eyes filled with affection.

"Okay people, let's repair a House," the surgeon quipped.

"Marty," Wilson said shaking his head.

"Sorry James. I couldn't resist."

Chapter Two

House opened his eyes. He was in the ICU. He looked to his right and saw a sleeping figure slumped in a chair with his feet up on another one. He had about a two-day growth of beard, very wrinkled untucked shirt and messy hair. House reached over to the nightstand and picked up the water pitcher. It had some ice still floating in it. He pulled a couple of cubes out and threw them at the slumbering young man hitting him on the cheek and forehead.

He stirred in his sleep and then opened his eyes. "You're awake!"

"Obviously. Incidentally I don't appreciate you stealing my style bro. I'm the way too cool, casual dressing doc in this hospital. Next thing I know you'll be riding a bike and walking with a limp."

"Sorry," Wilson yawned and stretched. "I didn't mean to infringe upon your area."

"I've got that look trademarked. You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

"Your lawyer dumped you as a client and had himself committed just to avoid having to take any more of your cases."

"Oh right. I forgot about that."

"How's the pain?"

"The neck is about a three, the gut is around a six."

"And the leg?"

House considered the question. "About a one. But maybe the other pain is distracting me from my leg."

"Possibly. Do you need the morphine upped?"

"A bit. Did they get it all?"

Wilson moved to the IV stand and opened the panel with his key. He increased the morphine slightly. "Yes. Nothing left behind to set off the metal detectors at airports."

"Good. I've already made the 'No Fly' list once."

Wilson went to check House's IV line. "Hungry?"

"No. The morphine has pretty much killed my appetite."

"You need to eat. You can't really afford to loose weight."

"You want me to get fat? I try and keep my figure for you, you know."

"I wouldn't mind having a bit more to hold on to."

"I am never good enough for you," House pouted at Wilson.

"Well you can't cook and you don't clean so all you have is your looks."

"My mother warned me about men like you," House crossed his arms and looked very put out.

There was a knock on the glass door. Chase, Cameron and Foreman were waiting outside.

"Put on a happy face. We don't want the kids to think we're fighting. It will traumatize them."

"Alright, but we need to work this out before bed tonight."

"Never go to bed angry, unless there is a chance of awesome make-up sex."

Wilson smirked and went over to open the door for the 'kids'. "He just had an increase in his morphine so don't be offended if he drops off to sleep on you," he told them.

Cameron was at House's bedside in a heartbeat. "How are you feeling?"

"Wow! That was amazing. You were in the doorway, and snap now you're here dripping honey-dipped angst all over me. Did you materialize here or did I just zone out for a moment?" House's eyes were going a little out of focus.

"Forgive me for being worried about you."

"Too late! Wilson is in charge of the worry department. You'll just have to find another job." House giggled.

Cameron moved away from his bed looking hurt. Foreman began to bristle.

"You're alive because she kept her head and stopped you from bleeding to death! I know it's hard for you, but you might at least try to be grateful."

Wilson looked at Foreman. "You're wasting your time. He's out again."

House had closed his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest proved that he was deep asleep again.

Wilson walked over to Cameron, Chase and Foreman. "He isn't going to be real sharp for a while. Be patient. He'll remember what happened and how you all helped him. He _is _grateful Foreman. I know he is aware that you all saved his life. The process of healing takes time. He's only just started. He has a long way to go." Wilson looked at his sleeping friend with a shadow of worry across his face. "Look, its late. Why don't you all go home and get some rest. I'll call if there is any change."

"When is the last time you were home?" Chase asked. "I'll bet fifty dollars you haven't left this room since they brought him in."

"No bet," Wilson said. "I'll grab a shower and put on some clean scrubs tonight. I'll be fine."

"Do you want us to bring you something to eat that _isn't_ from the cafeteria?"

Wilson was about to say no, when he realized it was Thursday, pizza, beer and bad movie night with House. It was their tradition. He couldn't ignore a tradition just because Greg got shot. "Would you pick up a pizza from Carino's for me?"

"Uh, sure. You want a whole pizza?"

"Of course. I'll want breakfast in the morning after all."

"What do you want on it?"

"The works. Just tell Johnny that you want the 'House' special. He'll know."

He pulled out his wallet but Foreman waved it away.

"We got this."

"Thanks. You don't have to do that you know."

"We know. It's worth it to be able to go home to our own beds and not spend the evening with Doc Mock-a-lot."

"It is _so_ nice that you guys have these affectionate nick-names for each other." Wilson smiled at them. "Thanks for the pizza. Goodnight Dr. Chase, Dr. Cameron, Dr. Def Jam."

Foreman chuckled. "Be right back with the pizza."

The three juniors left the room and once again Wilson was alone with House. "Pizza night Greg. Let's see what we can find on the TV." House continued to sleep. Wilson scanned most of the channels but couldn't find anything truly awful until he chanced upon Ed Wood's infamous "Plan 9 From Outer Space". Exactly what the doctor ordered!

Within an hour he was happily munching pizza and giving House a running narrative of the movie. House slept on.

When the movie ended. Wilson checked House's vitals again. He called the nurse to watch after him while he went to take a shower and change.

Returning to the ICU, Wilson didn't see the nurse, but heard the code. She was down the hall with another patient who needed her more. He entered House's room and sat down in the chair a moment. House began to toss and turn. He was grabbing the blanket and twisting it in his hands. _"Don't! Please! God, Please!" _ House was having a nightmare caused by the trauma and the morphine. James was on his feet and at Greg's side.

"Greg. Greg wake up." He shook House gently afraid that he might frighten him badly.

House was crying in his sleep. He was begging for James to help him. When he finally woke he was disoriented and scared. His heart hammered in his chest and his breath came in painful gasps. James sat beside House on the bed and House clung to James like a child while his heart rate and breathing slowly returned to normal. James held Greg and rubbed his back in an effort to sooth him.

"It's okay. I'm here. You're alright." James spoke softly and held Greg to him.

"James. Oh my God, James! I remember the shooting."

He held House a little tighter. "That was going to happen eventually. Do you want to talk about it?" He expected Greg to say no and bring his defenses up again.

"I didn't see it coming. This calm mousy man walks into the office and asks which of us is House. I identified myself and he shoots me in the stomach. I remember a burning pain and something pushing me hard. I knocked over the whiteboard when I fell to the floor. He yelled something at the kids." House was breathing hard; his chest rose and fell rapidly at the memory. Wilson was trying to calm him, but House was reliving the terror.

"He pointed the gun back at me and I thought I was going to die. He held the gun on me and said something; I don't remember what it was. And I waited to feel the next bullet enter my body. A bullet in my brain seemed kind. I assumed that he was going to shoot me in the chest or stomach again. I was terrified. That moment was all that was left of my entire life. And you weren't there." House looked at Wilson and the tears ran down his face.

_Oh God Greg I'm so sorry. _Wilson wiped the tears from House's face and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I would have been there if I could have. They locked down the hospital. I was trapped in the clinic."

House actually smiled slightly at that. "Trapped in the clinic? That's where you were when the lockdown happened? Idiot. Haven't I taught you to avoid that place like the plague?"

Wilson suddenly remembered why he had gone by there in the first place. "Wait a minute. I had a very good reason for being there. Be right back." He released House and got off the bed. House was curious enough not to protest James leaving. James went across the room and picked up his lab coat. Reaching in the pocket he pulled something out and palmed it into his hand. He returned to the bed and reclined beside House. "The reason I was in the area of the clinic was to get you this." He produced the red lollipop with a flourish as if it was the finish to a spectacular magic trick.

House smiled like a delighted child. "You got me a lollipop? Why?"

"I wanted to celebrate. Little Charlie Moore is in remission." Wilson grinned and unwrapped his orange lollipop and placed it in his mouth.

"Reason to celebrate," agreed House and unwrapped his own sweet and popped it into his mouth.

Wilson was pleased. This was the first thing he had seen House eat since the shooting. Okay, maybe a steady diet of red dye and sugar wasn't the best thing for a growing Diagnostician but it was a start. Eating candy, could pizza and beer be too far behind?

"Get anything good on this thing?" House asked indicating the TV with the candy.

"Found an Ed Wood this evening."

"Seriously? Damn it, its Thursday! Did you get pizza?"

"Yes."

"From Carino's?"

"Of course."

"I have taught you well," he said nodding his approval.

"Do you want some?"

House held up his lollipop. "No thanks. My plate is full."

James frowned but covered it quickly trying to act more casual than he felt. "Its better for breakfast anyway."

"Hot coffee and cold pizza, the breakfast of champions and med students everywhere."

They found 'Mr. Smith Goes to Washington' which both agreed was a classic and settled to watch. By the time Jimmy Stewart was giving his filibuster speech before congress, House was sleeping peacefully.

James carefully removed the now empty paper stick from his hand. When the nurse entered to check his vitals Wilson waved her away indicating that he would do it and to let the patient sleep for now. He did ask her to decrease the morphine with the hope that House wouldn't need as much now that he was asleep and wanting to avoid more nightmares if possible. When she left Wilson shifted himself to get comfortable being careful not to wake House.

He looked at his best friend and everything that had happened in the last couple of days caught up with him at last. The pain and fear of almost loosing Greg again came crashing down on him. _Falling apart on my own time, he thought. _The tears came fast and hard. _God, I love him. Please stop letting these things happen to him. He doesn't deserve it. He deserves to be happy and healthy. He is a good man. Don't hurt him anymore. Please don't take him from me._ Wilson's face was dripping with the silent tears he shed still afraid he would wake House. He cried as the ache in his chest increased to a point that he thought he could no longer endure. He laid his head back and let the tears flow until he was too exhausted to remain awake.

The next morning Dr. Lisa Cuddy was looking at a sight that both amused her and caused her heart to hurt. Upon one bed in the ICU were two close friends who were a little closer than usual. House raised his finger to his lips to warn Cuddy to be quiet and indicated the sleeping Wilson. She smiled her understanding and walked quietly to House's side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a whisper.

"Like I really need to pee, but I don't want to wake him." House inclined his head toward the slumbering Wilson.

"I'll get a catheter." Cuddy volunteered.

"Time to get up Jimmy!" House nudged Wilson a little more urgently than was necessary.

"What?"

"Wake up sleepy head. I need to rid myself of unwanted fluids before Cuddy _invades_ my privacy."

"She does what?" James was still too tired to keep up with this conversation.

"I'm going to wet the bed and _everybody_ in it."

_Now_ Wilson was awake. "Oh sorry!" He moved quickly from the bed.

"Thanks." House carefully sat up and moved the bed cover after checking to see that his hospital gown was giving him as much coverage as they were designed to provide which admittedly wasn't much.

"Do you want help?" James asked.

"Nope. I got it." House slowly moved his legs until they were over the edge of the bed and he could touch the floor. He put his left hand on the IV stands pole and stood up. Pushing the stand ahead of him, House walked across the room and into the bathroom.

When he came back out it was to discover Wilson and Cuddy standing side-by-side smiling through tears.

"What? I haven't received this much attention for going to the bathroom by myself since I was two. Did I do okay Mom and Dad? Do I get another lollipop?" He was getting very uncomfortable with them staring at him.

"How's the leg?" Wilson asked quietly.

"Fine." He returned to the bed and sat down. He brought his legs back up and under the covers being careful not to make any moves that might tear his stitches.

"You're not feeling any pain?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"Not in my leg. My stomach and neck however are a bit more vexing."

"My God it worked. You're walking without pain!" Cuddy wiped tears from her face.

"You doubted me?" He placed a disbelieving look on his face. " I find your lack of faith in me disconcerting, but not all together surprising." House said smugly.

"What doesn't _surprise_ me is your ability to still be an ass."

"Yes," he grinned. "But a pain-free _walking_ ass. I think that makes this a good day."

Wilson smiled and nodded in agreement. "You bet your ass!"

"Jimmy, I think its time for breakfast. Any pizza left?"

"I'll get you some. Make nice with Cuddy while I'm gone." Wilson left the room almost at a jog.

Cuddy walked back to the bed. "I'm really happy for you."

"There is a _but_ at the end of that sentence." House observed.

"But, I'm concerned that if this isn't permanent you'll come crashing back to reality."

"You know I was just wondering how to ruin the best day of my life. Thank goodness you were here."

"I just hope you thought all this through."

He was becoming angry with her. "You think this was a whim? Well you're right. I had been hoping that somebody would walk into the hospital right past your crack security people and shoot me in my office. So far my plan worked perfectly," he impaled her with his sarcasm. You think that I acted impulsively? That I didn't research this or think it through?" He yelled.

"Yes. I think that you have a history of acting impulsively! It's one of your defining characteristics!" She yelled back.

He made his voice low and dangerously quiet. "I got to make a medical decision about _my_ body! It wasn't taken away from me this time! Does it really piss you off that much?"

House had allowed the resentment he had felt all these years to flood out of him. He wanted to hurt Cuddy as much as her words had hurt him just now. He _was_ afraid that the ketamine 'cure' was temporary. He had dared to hope. He didn't know how he would deal with another setback.

He had hurt her deeply. She knew he struck out at people who showed too much concern for him. But that isn't what brought her to tears. It was realizing how much resentment he still harbored toward her and the operation that had left him crippled. He had blamed Stacy, and to be honest, Cuddy understood that. But Stacy was gone and now she was the target for his pain.

He wasn't as big a bastard as he liked people to believe. He knew how Cuddy felt about him. He knew that his diatribe toward her had hurt. But he was still angry and wouldn't apologize. He did speak more softly to her.

"I knew the risks before I entered into this. If I get the use of my leg back with little or no pain then I'll take it. Whether it lasts for years, months or weeks, it was worth it. I _just_ want my life back for as long as I can have it." He looked at her and wanted her to understand.

"No regrets?"

"If it doesn't last I'll have regrets. But not about trying."

She walked over to the bed and placed her hand against the side of his face before very surprisingly kissing his lips. He was so startled that his mouth opened a bit and she took that as an invitation and gained entry with her tongue. His eyes popped open.

_Maybe this is one of those hallucinations the article mentioned. If it was, it wasn't bad. _He decided to go with it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and placed his arm around her pulling her closer to him. _There is a thin line between anger and lust apparently._

Wilson stood frozen at the door with two plates of re-warmed pizza. He was having a hard time processing what he was seeing and an even harder time trying not to feel hurt by it. He tried to toss it off with a comment. "Hey! I said make nice, not make love."

Cuddy pulled back quickly. "We…"

"Had a big fight and now she wants make up sex. I told her I was spoken for but she forced me. By the way," House said looking quizzically at Cuddy, "did you cop a feel just before they took me into the OR, or was that some bizarre dream I had?" House made his eyes very large to amuse Wilson but failed miserably.

"Ass!" Cuddy shot at him before leaving the room. She was embarrassed by her spontaneous behavior toward House. She was also sorry at not having realized just how serious Wilson's feelings were toward House.

"Breakfast," James said as he placed the plates on the adjustable table and set it before House.

"James."

"Do you want coffee or juice, or…"

"James."

"I can get you whatever you want," he was starting to ramble. "It won't take a minute. Just tell me what you want." He was looking into House's eyes with such pain.

"I want you to sit down and listen to me for a minute." He took James' hand. "Please."

"You know, I haven't been near my office for a few days and I'll bet my email if full, not to mention my voice mail box. Maybe I should try and get a few hours in today." Wilson rose from the bed to leave, but House held onto his hand.

"This has been a few very strange days for all of us. What you just saw was an anomaly and it won't ever happen again. I'm sorry."

"Do you want her?" He asked quietly.

"Sometimes," he answered honestly. "Don't you?"

"Sometimes," Wilson admitted. "I just want you more," he finished softly.

House nodded as he replied. "Good, because it would be awkward if we were living together and lusting after the same woman."

"You want to live together again? You were ready to throw me out the first day."

"Different sleeping arrangements this time."

"You said I was too noisy in the mornings."

"I have a fool proof plan. If I keep you awake most of the night we'll both sleep later into the morning."

"Why does that require different sleeping arrangements? You kept me up most of the night before, either with the piano or TV."

"Well in order for my plan to work I'll need you much closer than the living room," House quirked an eyebrow at Wilson.

"How much closer?"

"In my bed."

"Good plan."

"Any chance you might give up that sissy blow-drying-your-hair habit?"

"Is there something you would rather have me blow?" Wilson asked innocently.

House chuckled. Wilson talking dirty always amused him. It _seemed_ so out of character, but House knew better. "Easy buddy. I'll pop my stitches."

"Can't have that. I need you all better. And to that end," Wilson indicated the pizza on the plate resting on the table in front of House. "Eat. Doctors and lovers orders."

"Got a beer hidden in your lab coat?"

"I'll get you a soda."

"Not the same thing," House pouted.

"IV saline?"

"I'll have a cola."

"Thought so. I'll be right back. I should expect a visit from your ducklings soon."

"Poor Cameron. She'll be devastated."

"What? Why?" Wilson looked extremely puzzled.

House smiled at Wilson. "It appears that I am officially off the market. All this damage and all this angst going to waste. And then once the wounds heal, no more pain. Nothing to cause her little heart to quicken its beat when ever we're in the same room together."

"Yup. Life is monumentally unfair." Wilson stood with his hands on his hips and grinned at House. Truth be told, he was pleased that Cameron would have no reason to look at House with the eyes of a teenager experiencing her first crush.

"Thirsty," House reminded him.

"On my way." Wilson walked to the door and was about to step out in the hall when he looked back into the room at House. "Quack," he said as a warning.

House rolled his eyes.

"They saved my life. I have to remember to thank them now don't I?" He shrugged and added smirking, "Too bad my memory isn't what it was. Must have been the trauma." He called to Wilson just before he stepped through the door, "Tell them they better have brought me some interesting case!"

Wilson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What had he expected? Walking or limping, House was House.

Wilson greeted the three younger doctors cheerfully. "Morning troops! Your fearless leader awaits you within. I will be back in a moment." Then just to be ornery and to annoy House he added to Cameron, "be sure he eats something." Cameron nodded taking the task as her sole responsibility.

Wilson chuckled as he walked down the hall. House would kill him as soon as he was feeling better. _Of course, he'll have to catch me first James thought, _and then he stopped._ That was now a very real possibility. _James Wilson never felt better in his life. He couldn't wait to get House home. _Our_ home he thought. A new world was now open to them. He and Greg going for a morning jog. Going golfing again. Playing tennis against Cuddy and a partner to be decided later. Finding a pickup basketball game somewhere.

Greg used to love to play Lacrosse. James would be in the stands cheering for him. James enjoyed horseback riding and before the infarction had almost convinced Greg to try it. He imagined that now he would want to try everything at least once. Life with Greg was going to be good again.

_Thank God and ketamine._


End file.
